Command Reference
The following page is a master list of all the relevant commands on the server, with a mix of non-command plugin tutorials mixed in. For a list of all plugins loaded on the server, see this page. General guidelines: *All text in parenthesis, ex: "(name)", MUST be filled in, and the parenthesis MUST be removed. *All text in greater/less than signs, ex: "", is OPTIONAL, but if used, the symbols MUST be removed. *Worldedit commands typically use two slashes, //, whereas most other commands use one, /. This is not an error. WORLD COMMANDS ITEM SPAWNING COMMANDS PLAYER COMMANDS TELEPORTATION COMMANDS NBT EDITING COMMANDS WORLDEDITING COMMANDS Worldedit Notes: *Directions: n=north, s=south, e=east, w=west, u=up, d=down *Selection type resets to default upon relogging *From=Current block, To=Desired block *The "radius" setting determines how large the sphere around you is that WorldEdit works with for non-selection commands *By using commas you can define multiple blocks for each selection. For example, "//set 1,2,3,4,5" will randomly set your selection with those 5 blocks. You can also use percentages, "//set 20%1,50%2,10%3,15%4,5%5" will influence how frequent each block is in the process. This applies to every command with "block", "from", or "to" in the command. *The WorldEdit wand is used in place of //pos1, //pos2. It is recommended that you use the wand rather than pos commands. The following is a list of TerrainControls BO2/BO3 objects installed, you must type the exact name of an item below to spawn it with the /tc spawn command. The use of "#-#" indicates there are variants with every number between those listed. Only use one. BO2/3's TREES *Acacia **AcaciaSavanna1-18 *Birch **BirchFallen1-8 **BirchForest1-7 **birchmeadowsmall **BirchPoplar1-5 **PoplarM1-2 **PoplarS1-4 **TallBirch1-2 *Dark Oak **DarkOakEnderGiant1-7 **DarkOakEnderThin1-9 **DarkOakHauntedDead1-8 **DarkOakHauntedTwisted1-9 *Jungle **ancientjungle1-4 **JungleForest1-8 **JunglePalm1-11 **JungleRainforest1-10 **WaterJungleTree *Oak **baobab-3 **Dead1-5 **HollowTreeTrump1-4 **larchmed1-3 **OakBasswoodMedium1-2 **OakBasswoodSmall1-2 **OakCypress1-5 **OakDead1-6 **OakDying1-6 **OakFallenTree1-4 **OakForestEnchanted1-7 **OakForestLarge1-5 **OakForestMedium1-2 **OakForestSmall1-13 **OakIceTree1-4 **OakIceTreeSmall1-2 **OakMangroveTree1-8 **OakShortWIde1-4 **OakSwamp1-6 **OakWetlandWillow1-4 **OakWoodland1-10 **SpookySwamp1-2 *Spruce **BlackSpruce1-3 **BlackSpruceM1-2 **BlackSpruceS1-4 **GrandFir1-14 **HugeRedwood1-2 **SpruceBaldCypress1-6 **SpruceFir1-21 **SpruceFirDead1-2 **SpruceFirSmall1-15 **SprucePinyon1-5 **xmastreelarge **xmastreemedium1-2 *Shrubs **ShrubBirch1-11 **ShrubDark1-7 **ShrubPalm1-2 **BushJungle1-8 **ShrubJungle1-5 **ShrubOak-18 **ShrubSpruce1-7 ROCKS *Arches **ArchIce1-4 **ArchStone1-7 **ArchStoneGrass1-7 **ArchStoneHardIce1-6 **ArchStoneRiver1-7 **Rubble1-6 *Cold **IceSpikeLarge1-2 **IceSpikeMedium1-3 **IceSpikeSmall1-3 **SnowFlake1-8 **HangingIcicleSmall1-6 *Geodes **Geode1-6 *Mesa **MesaRock1-5 **orangerock1-7 *Meteorite **meteorite1 **meteoritehole1 **meteoriterandomground **randommeteoriteblock *Sandstone **DesertRockLarge1-4 **DesertRockMedium1-5 **DesertRockSmall1-4 **OceanRock1-6 *Stone **BigStoneRock1-3 **boulder1-9 **boulderoverhang1-3 **forestrock1-4 **plainsrock1-4 **rockyhole1-5 **TropicalPillar1-3 **WeirdRock1-2 **JaggedCliff1-4 **mountain1-6R5 **mountainrock1-2R2-3 **StoneMountain01-06 **StoneSpikes1-4 *Volcanic **VolcanoGiant1-2 **volcanoLarge1 **VolcanoMedium1-5 **VolcanoSmall1-2 **ObsidianVolcanoMedium1-5 **ObsidianVolcanoSmall1-2 OTHER *Pumpkins **BushHiddenJack1-2 **PumpkinHead1-3 *Mushrooms **BrownCapGiant1 **BrownCapLarge1-2 **CrownCapMedium1-2 **CrownCapSmall1 **MushroomTree1-4 **RedCapGiant1 **RedCapLarge1-2 **RedCapMedium2 **RedCapSmall1 **WhiteCap1-6 **CaveBrown2-7 **CaveWhite2-5 **spores1-6 WORLDGUARD COMMANDS Worldguard regions are based on WorldEdit selections. See above for more on WorldEdit. The following are the relevant WorldGuard region flags and information on their values. By default all values are set to allow. DYNMAP COMMANDS Please do not change any of the icon/set settings. PLUGIN FUNCTIONS 'CRAFTBOOK' *'Command Signs' **Write "command" on the second line of a sign, then the command you want the console to run on the third and fourth lines *'Anmeter' **Right click redstone with coal to check its current power level *'Lightstone' **Right click a block with glowstone to check its current light level *'HiddenSwitch' **Place a sign on a block with "x" as the second line and nothing else, and place a button/lever no more than 1 block away from it. Right clicking the side of the block opposite the sign will trigger the button/lever. 'PORTCULLIS' *Potcullis' are rising/falling doors controlled by redstone. In order to create a portcullis you must have a redstone charge connected to a block between the redstone and the portcullis. Portcullis' must be rectangular in shape and made up of only 1 block(if wool/glass, only 1 color). **Possible blocks: Wooden Fence, Nether Fence, Iron Bars, Cobblestone Walls, Glass, Stained Glass, Wool, Lapis, Iron Blocks, Gold Blocks, Obsidian, Quartz, Stained clay, Hardened Clay, Sandstone, Glowstone, Netherrack, Soul Sand, Bricks, Bookshelves 'OTHER' *'Scuba-Diving' **Wear a helmet underwater to breathe. *'Elytra' **Look up slightly while flying an Elytra to gain a speed boost. *'Signs' **Right click a sign with an ink sac to edit it. *'Painting Switching' **Right click a painting and scroll to change its type. Category:Voldrania Wiki